Weekend
by Indukcupang
Summary: Cuplikan manis antara Wonwoo yang sedang tidak sehat dan Mingyu yang sengaja menyibukkan diri. Bagaimana keduanya menghabiskan weekend? Silahkan cek disini. Just ficlet. Dipersembahkan untuk para pecinta couple Meanie. shounen-ai. RnR don't forget. Muah!


**Weekend**

 **.**

 ** _Present by_ Indukcupang**

 **.**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **Jeon Wonwoo**

 **.**

 **Ficlet**

 **.**

 **Teen**

 **.**

 **fiction with lil romance**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Dua orang lelaki tengah sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Yang bermuka datar sibuk mencebikkan bibirnya dan menuangkan air es kedalam gelas bertangkai yang ada ditangannya. Dan seorang laki-laki yang satunya tengah sibuk dengan _macbook_ nya memeriksa grafik saham yang kian meningkat.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang perlu diperhatikan lagi oleh lelaki tinggi bernama Mingyu itu dengan saham perusahaannya dihari libur seperti ini. Namun, ada sebuah masalah sehingga ia harus melarikan dirinya kepada pekerjaan yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dilakukan saat ini.

"Kalau tau begini, kenapa tidak nikahi saja macbooknya itu. Aku ingin kerumah ibu saja. Punya suami tidak seperti punya suami." Sang pemuda berwajah datar yang tadi mengambil air minum berkata saat melewati Mingyu. Pemuda berwajah datar itu adalah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo dengan sengaja menyenggol lengan Mingyu hingga _macbook_ yang ada digenggaman Mingyu jatuh kekarpet dipijakkan keduanya.

"Hyung. Sedang datang bulan ya? Marah-marah tidak jelas." Ujar Mingyu sambil mengambil _macbook_ nya yang masih menyala. Pemuda tinggi itu mengusap layar _macbook_ nya lalu meletakkannya keatas meja. Kemudian duduk di sofa dengan melewati Wonwoo yang sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Tuh 'kan. Aku didiamkan. Ah sudahlah. Ibuuuuu~"

Sebelum Wonwoo melarikan diri dari sana, ia menendang tulang kering Mingyu lumayan kencang hingga membuat si Tinggi itu menjerit mengaduh.

"Rasakan! Wlee!" Wonwoo mencibir pada Mingyu yang sibuk mengusap tulang kering kakinya. Ngilu bukan main memang.

Walau umur pernikahan keduanya sudah menginjak bulan kelima, tapi keduanya masih suka bertengkar kecil seperti ini. Tidak sampai saling menyakiti hati memang. Apalagi kalau Wonwoo merajuk seperti ini. Pasti badan Mingyu tersiksa dengan tingkah kekanakan Wonwoo yang tidak sinkron dengan wajah datarnya.

Wonwoo sudah masuk kedalam kamarnya meninggalkan Mingyu yang sebal dengan tingkah Wonwoo yang kalau keinginan tidak dituruti pasti merajuk seperti ini.

Sedikit sedikit panggil ibu, apa apa mengadu pada ayah, kesalahan sepele Mingyu pasti dikatakan pada ayah Mingyu.

Kekanakan. Tapi begitulah. Kata Mingyu sih, _Untung sayang_. Atau dia bilang, _Untung dia istriku_. Begitu.

Mingyu menyandarkan badannya kebelakang. Punggungnya menyentuh sofa empuk yang ia duduki. Mengambil nafas sebentar dan melepaskannya. Pemuda itu menutupkan matanya sejenak. Membawa dirinya kepada ketenangan.

"Ya Tuhan.." Mingyu menjerit ketika sensasi dingin menyapa lehernya. Mingyu menganga siapa pelaku yang sudah mengerjainya.

Sial.

Wonwoo sudah ada dihadapannya. Dan ia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan atau pun merasakan kedatangan istrinya ini. Wonwoo sudah seperti hantu saja.

Pemuda berwajah datar itu mengambil es lagi kedalam gelasnya dan menggenggam es itu lalu mendekatkannya pada rahang Mingyu. Dan Mingyu hanya diam melihat perlakuan Wonwoo padanya.

"Biar kau dingin dan tidak mendiamkan aku lagi." Ujar Wonwoo sambil mencebikkan bibir tipisnya lucu. Mingyu tersenyum miring saat Wonwoo mengusap rahangnya pelan. Sensasi dingin yang ia dapatkan mengirimkan ketegangan tersendiri. "Sudah dingin?" Wonwoo bertanya sambil menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Mingyu.

Lelaki tinggi yang menjadi suami Wonwoo itu tersenyum samar lalu mengangguk. Mingyu meraih gelas yang dipegang Wonwoo lalu meletakkan gelas itu ke meja kecil segi emapt yang terletak disamping sofa. Setelah meletakkan gelas tersebut, Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo mengarahkan si pemuda berwajah datar itu agar duduk dipangkuannya.

Wonwoo menuruti gerakan Mingyu. Ia duduk melingkari pinggang Mingyu. Wonwoo duduk manis disana. Mingyu dengan leluasa memandangi wajah datar Wonwoo yang sering kali terlihat manis jika hanya berdua dengannya.

Mingyu membawa tangannya meraba wajah mulus tanpa cacat milik Wonwoo. Sang empu menundukkan wajahnya. Wonwoo malu.

Mingyu terkekeh pelan. Lalu ia mengadahkan wajah Wonwoo agar kembali menatap dirinya.

Ya Tuhan. Pemuda manisnya bersemu memerah. Wajah manisnya membuat Mingyu tidak tahan untuk mencubit ujung hidung mancung Wonwoo.

Mingyu menarik tubuh Wonwoo agar semakin merapat padanya. Lalu pemuda itu menarik wajah Wonwoo mendekat pada wajahnya.

Cup

Mingyu membenamkan bibirnya pada dahi Wonwoo lama. Kemudian dia melesakkan wajah Wonwoo kedalam lehernya. Dan Mingyu dengan leluasa menghirup harumnya rambut Wonwoo dihidungnya.

"Masih marah, hm?" Tanya Mingyu dengan suara terendam dipuncak kepala Wonwoo. Dan Wonwoo menggeleng pelan. "Kenapa tidak marah lagi?" Mingyu kembali bertanya. Jemari Mingyu sibuk mengusap punggung lembar Wonwoo dan mengirimkan ketenangan yang membuat Wonwoo nyaman berlama-lama berada dipangkuan Mingyu.

"Tidak sanggup jauh-jauh darimu.." Cicit Wonwoo malu-malu.

Ini yang membuat Mingyu tak kuasa menahan rasa cinta sayangnya pada Wonwoo. Walau Wonwoo sering kali bertingkah seperti anak-anak dihadapannya, Wonwoo akan selalu mengatakan _tidak mau jauh-jauh dari Mingyu_. Tak jarang pemuda berwaja datar itu bilang, _aku tidak sanggup hidup tanpa Mingyu._

Begitu simple. Namun sangat manis.

Walau berwajah datar. Tapi, Wonwoo itu penuh kejutan. Sangat penuh kejutan.

Wonwoo itu tsundere.

"Hyeong itu masih sakit, tidak boleh kelelahan. Lupa kata dokter?"

Wonwoo menggeleng sekali. "Tapi aku ingin main denganmu, Mingyu. Aku juga ingin berbelanja bahan masakan agar bisa diajari masak olehmu." Sahut Wonwoo pelan.

Benar. Wonwoo itu ingin menghabiskan weekend seperti orang-orang pada umumnya. Walau sekalipun ia dalam keadaan tidak sehat.

"Tapi nanti kalau makin sakit gimana?" Tanya Mingyu. Ia ragu membawa Wonwoo bermain keluar hari ini.

"Tidak kok. Tidak akan sakit. Aku kuat tau!" Ujar Wonwoo sambil menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan dileher Mingyu.

Mingyu tersenyum bagai setan. "Kalau kuat, hyeong tidak akan berada _dibawahku_." Ujar Mingyu lalu terkekeh. Ini maksudnya sudah lain.

"Hoh! Siapa bilang. Ini aku diatasmu!" Jerit Wonwoo heboh. Ia tidak terima. Dasar polos. Mingyu itu mesum, bodoh.

Mingyu tergelak ringan. Geli dengan kepolosan Wonwoo yang terkadang kumat. "Bukan itu, hyeong."

"Lalu apa?" Tanya Wonwoo lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Mingyu. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan penasaran. Dan Mingyu kembali tergelak kencang.

"Kalau bercinta kau ada dibawahku, hyeong."

Mendadak air wajah Wonwoo berubah. Ia memerah seperti tomat matang. Wonwoo tertegun.

Sialan. Ia menyesal menanyai itu.

"AAAAA! MINGYU MESUM IH!" Wonwoo menjerit ribut sambil memukul pelan bahu Mingyu berulangkali. "Rasakan ini. Rasakan!"

Mingyu mengaduh kencang. Wonwoo serius lho memukulnya.

"Ampun hyeon. Aduuh. Iyaiyaa, maaaf~" Mingyu meminta ampun, namun Wonwoo masih gencar memukulnya.

Hingga Mingyu menemukan satu cara agar Wonwoo berhenti.

Sebuah kecupan Mingyu layangkan pada bibir tipis Wonwoo. Sentak pemuda itu berhenti mematung tak bergerak sedikit pun.

"Dicium dulu baru berhenti hm?"

Wonwoo menunduk malu. Sialan. Mingyu tahu cara menghentikannya.

"Jangan pergi hari ini ya? Kalau hyeong sudah mendingan, kita pergi besok-besok. Okay?"

"Aku dapat apa kalau aku turuti perkataanmu?"

Mingyu berfikir sejenak. "Aku akan memelukmu seharian ini. Hingga hyeong bilang tidak mau dipeluk denganku."

Wonwoo mengangguk cepat. "Aku ragu akan bilang lelah dipeluk olehmu."

Keduanya tertawa ringan. Mingyu mengangkat tubuh Wonwoo dan membawa Wonwoo dalam gendongannya menuju kamar mereka.

Menghabiskan waktu weekend berdua dengan saling berbagi kehangatan selagi mereka mampu dan bisa.

 **.**

* * *

 **End..**

* * *

 **Just ficlet pengisi malam Minggu yang kelam tadi malam. Happy Sunday. Semoga ada anugrah besok hujan atau Minggu dalam minggu ini ada dua kali hehe.**

 **HAPPY WEEKEND!**

 **Kritik dan saran masih dibutuhkan.**

 **don't forget, okay? kalo nyider gue cium!**

 **Bye.**


End file.
